nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Cave of Wonders
The Cave of Wonders is both a character and location in Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders is a large cave filled with treasure, magical items and above all the lamp, formerly. Its ruler, the Tiger-God, is a giant tiger head who's mouth is the entrance to the cave itself. Appearances Aladdin In the original film, the cave is visited at the very beginning by Jafar, Iago and a thief named Gazeem. The location of the cave was revealed using a mystical golden Scarab Beetle, which also helped form the cave. Jafar orders Gazeem to go inside the Cave to retrieve the magical lamp. The Cave's tiger head warns the visitors that only one may enter, referred to as the Diamond in the Rough. Jafar not understanding what he means decides to order Gazeem to go in again. Gazeem makes one step inside. When everything seems to be fine the Cave roars and shuts its mouth killing Gazeem. Jafar then realizes he must find the Diamond in the Rough. Back at the palace, Jafar takes the Sultan's mystic blue diamond ring in order to power his device. The device shows just who the Diamond in the Rough is. It is revealed to be the cunning street rat, Aladdin. Jafar orders the guards to capture Aladdin and take him to the Palace's prison. There Jafar, disguised as a beggar, takes Aladdin and Abu to the Cave. Aladdin and Abu successfully enter the cave, but while in there Abu touches the Forbidden Treasure (a ruby held by a golden monkey statue) just as Aladdin manages to find the lamp. The cave starts to fill itself with lava, and Aladdin and Abu nearly escape with the help of a Magic Carpet, but are thrown down by Jafar, who thought he had stolen the lamp. The cave, after pained bellows, then dissolves with Aladdin, Abu and Carpet still inside. Inside the cave, it is revealed that Abu stole the lamp back from Jafar. Genie is released and frees them from their prison (also tricking Genie into granting a free wish in the process). At the very end of the film, Jafar and Iago are trapped in their own lamp and imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Jafar The Cave of Wonders makes a cameo in The Return of Jafar. As Abis Mal and his thieves are returning to their lair after stealing gold, a statue of the tiger god of the Cave of Wonders is seen in the lair. House of Mouse In the series House of Mouse, the Cave seems to be transportation for Jafar and Iago. Disney Parks Fantasmic! In the live nighttime spectacular, the cave is summoned by Jafar in an attempt to kill Mickey Mouse during Mickey's imprisonment. Inside the cave, Jafar transforms into a snake and attempts to eat Mickey. Mickey then finds the lamp who he believes is Genie's, but the lamps ends up transforming Jafar into a genie. World of Color The Cave of Wonders appears as a background in the Aladdin sequence's reindition of A Whole New World. DisneyQuest The Cave of Wonders serves as a gateway into the Explore Zone, which is home to the Aladdin Virtual Magic Carpet attraction. Storybook Land Canal Boats The Cave of Wonders is a location in both versions of the attraction, though the Tiger Head only appears in the Disneyland Paris version as the Disneyland incarnation was merely a retrofit of a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs based cavern. Category:Location